Gideon
Gideon is a new character in Series 4 Prequel Webisodes and Series 4. Gideon is portrayed by Anton Lesser. Bio An ongoing mystery, we don’t know who Gideon is or what he and Matt Anderson are up to, but whatever it is, it’s definitely serious. Gideon is full of concern for Matt, but his real worries are far wider-reaching. What does he know that we don’t? S4 Prequel Episode 2 Matt joins the ARC, he and Gideon are seemingly looking for someone there, a threat. Matt phones Gideon, asking if he's avaliable, he is asked if he's heard something, Matt replies not yet. Gideon notes that he sounds worried, he assures him that his background's perfect and it's possible that he made him sound a little bit more perfect. Matt has noticed, asking if climbing everest is pushing it, Gideon tells him that he'll have to be approved by ARC security and they're all ex-military. Gideon tells him that it's not enough just to impress them, he has to intimidate them, they end their call. Matt later calls Gideon and announces that he's in, Gideon tells Matt that he's ready, he's worked hard and is the perfect candidate, not just for the job, but for the mission. Gideon tells him that what ever happens, "don't mess it up". S4 Prequel Episode 3 Matt talks to Gideon on the phone who asks who's picking up where Cutter and Temple left off with anomaly research, Matt says it isn't clear yet but he has met Lester. Gideon asks what he makes of him, Matt says that he's light on civilities and heavy on sarcasm, hard to read. Gideon tells Matt to keep an eye on him and asks him about Jess, Matt explains that she seems young for the job but he's told that she's formidable when the team are facing an anomaly. Gideon asks about the second-in-command, Matt simply says that Becker likes guns, he says that it will take Becker a while to accept him, saying he was really close to Danny, Abby and Connor and he feels responsible for what happened. Matt tells Gideon that Becker shows no interest whatsoever in the anomalies, he doesn't think he is the man they're looking for. S4 Prequel Episode 5 Matt goes outside and phones Gideon, turning off his tracker before he does so, he apologises for missing the calltime as he faced an Iguanodon at a beauty school, Gideon remarks that it sounds messy. Matt says it's the best fun he's had in a long time and the team are fantasic, Gideon says it's good to hear that, Matt tells him that although Becker is a pain he's good at what he does. When Gideon hesitates to reply, Matt asks him what's wrong, Gideon is fearful since the team will become his friends, Matt assures him he's not going to get too close and he won't take no chances, saying that they've been working towards this for ten years. Gideon apologises, telling Matt that sometimes he fears it's impossible and they'll fail, Matt assures him they won't. Gideon isn't so sure, warning Matt that they're running out of time. Episode 4.1 Matt had an important message which couldn't be discussed over the phone, and Gideon bought Matt a rare tropical plant. Matt told him that Abby and Connor had returned after surviving a year in the Cretaceous period, which Gideon noted was remarkable, and was told that Danny and Helen were still missing. He notes Connor is gifted and knows more about the Anomalies, and tells Matt to keep an eye on the pair. He goes on to say how beautiful the world is, and retorically asks Matt for how much longer. Episode 4.2 After Matt told Gideon that Connor hadn't been accepted back into the ARC, Gideon told him to keep an eye on Connor and Abby, and warned him that the person they're looking for could be anyone in the ARC and to treat them all with the same suspicion. Episode 4.3 Gideon reveals to Matt that he is terminaly ill, with only a few months to live. The cause could be cancer, but has not been comfirmed. He tells Matt that once he's gone it will all be up to him. Matt asks if there's anything he can do for him, but Gideon tells him there's nothing. Episode 4.5 After Matt rescues Emily Merchant, a woman from the Victorian era part of a band of time travelling nomads from her companion Ethan Dobrowski, he talks to Gideon about Ethan. Gideon fears that Ethan is the cause of an unspecified cataclysm in the future. He notes that what's happening isn't about wealth or power. He also mentions Helen Cutter, saying that she was a great threat to humanity because she had knowledge. He orders Matt to focus on the job, and that nothing else matters. Episode 4.6 Gideon passes away with Matt at his side and reveals to Emily Merchant that he is Matt's father. Gallery PrequelEpisode2 10.jpg PrequelEpisode2 12.jpg PrequelEpisode2 14.jpg PrequelEpisode2 22.jpg PrequelEpisode2 24.jpg PrequelEpisode3 11.jpg PrequelEpisode3 13.jpg PrequelEpisode3 14.jpg PrequelEpisode3 17.jpg PrequelEpisode3 18.jpg PrequelEpisode3 19.jpg PrequelEpisode3 20.jpg PrequelEpisode5 20.jpg PrequelEpisode5 21.jpg PrequelEpisode5 22.jpg PrequelEpisode5 24.jpg Category:Characters Category:Series 4 characters